The present invention relates generally to a portable light and, in particular, to an articulated arm light apparatus.
Portable lights, which can be manually moved and suspended about a work site to aid a user to obtain the best lighting conditions, are well known. It has been the practice to use incandescent light bulbs, suitably encased in light guards, for this purpose. Such lights are often referred to as trouble lamps, extension lights, work lights, inspection lights, utility lights, and the like, and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require a concentration of light while frequently changing locations. Such a trouble light is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,647 to Kovacik et al.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,177 shows an articulated task lamp for use as a counterbalanced drafting table lamp. The lamp has two support arms pivotally connected between a clamp base and a lamp head. The lamp also utilizes a torsion counterbalance spring in the base to retain the lamp head in a selected position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,153 shows an articulated arm table lamp with two arms and a flexible support element that also conducts electrical current to the lamp head.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,136 shows an articulated lamp having a vertical support arm and a transverse support arm connected to a lamp head by a universal joints.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,496 shows a portable lamp assembly with a lamp housing and a U-shaped support bracket, and having a clamp functioning as a third leg or an attachment means.
The present invention concerns an articulated arm light apparatus including a base adapted to engage a planar support surface and a base adapter rotatably mounted on the base for rotation about a first axis. The base can have legs or a disk magnet for engaging the support surface. A lower arm section has a lower end rotatably attached to the base adapter for selective rotation about a second axis generally perpendicular to the first axis and has an upper end. An upper arm section has a lower end rotatably attached to the upper end of the lower arm section for rotation about a third axis generally perpendicular to the first axis and has an upper end. An upper connector is rotatably attached to the upper end of the upper arm section for rotation about a fourth axis perpendicular to the third axis. A lamp head is rotatably attached to the upper connector for rotation about a fifth axis generally perpendicular to the first axis. Thus, the light apparatus according to the present invention has up to five degrees of adjustment for the lamp head relative to the base.